Yugi and Atem Forever
by YamiYugiKOG
Summary: What if atem stayed after the duel with yugi
1. Atem Stays

THE LIFE OF ATEM AND YUGI

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

-CHAPTER ONE-

-Atem Stays-

Yugi had just won the duel with atem who looked like yugi but with a bit taller and with tri blond bangs he walked toward the millennium stone where yugi had placed all seven of the millennium items and said, "I am the son of king aknamkanon name is Atem" the door to the sprirt world opened and atem started walking towards the door and he stopped because yugi had just ran towards him and said, " Atem please don't go" atem turned towards him and said, " But Yugi i have to go i don't belong in this world" Yugi who had started to cry, "But atem i don't want you to go because i love you."

Atem said to yugi, "Well Aibou i guess i'll have to you that i love you too and i know walking through the door means i'll will see my old friends and family but your friends are beginning to feel like my family" Just at that moment the sprirt of King Akamkanon came through the door and went towards Atem, " Atem my son it is your choice you can stay here with your friends or you can return to the sprirt world" Atem turned to the sprirt of of his father and said, "I want to stay here because i love Yugi" Just at that moment the door to the sprirt world closed and Isuzu said, the door to the sprirt world has now closed so the pharaoh will stay here just then the tomb started to rumble and quake everyone started to run towards the exit of the tomb when they had got out Isuzu turn towards and told Yugi and Atem to come with her when they was out of sight from everyone else she said, "My Pharaoh since you didn't return to the sprirt world you have been given a body and by the egyptian gods because they didn't want you or Yugi to be seperated." After Isuzu had left Yugi turned towards Atem and said, " Atem in the tomb you said you loved me is that true?" Atem replied, "Yes all the years we spent in the same body i always want to tell you but didn't know how to. Yugi since we are alone would you like to be my boyfriend?" Yugi looked shocked and excited said, " Yes Yes of course i would like to be your boyfriend"


	2. Back to Domino

I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

-CHAPTER TWO-

-BACK TO DOMINO-

Yugi and Atem both walked back to where the gang was and the tall man with brown hair was called Seto Kaiba stood waiting getting annoyed of waiting for Yugi and Atem to come back and said, " right you geeks lets get back to the boat i have a company to run" the gany started to walk back to the boat and when they finally arrived at cario international airport they all boarded Kaiba personal jet whilst they was on the plane back to domino city Yugi was sitting next to Atem and yugi asked atem, " How old are you atem? atem turned to yugi and replied, Yugi when i sealed my soul into the millennium puzzle i was the same age as you are now" Yugi thought to himself /Wow so Atem is Sixteen years old/ Yugi said to atem," So you can attend school with me atem!" Atem turn and kissed yugi on the cheek and said, " Yes i means i can Yugi" and then Atem got the biggest kiss on lips of his life from Yugi

About four or five hours later they had arrived in domino city Ryou, Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke and the gang had just said goodbye to Yugi, Atem and Grandpa whilst they was walking back to the kame game shop and yugi asked his grandpa where atem is going to stay. Grandpa thought for a few moments and when said to yugi, " He can share your room my boy" when they had got back to the Kame Game shop yugi and atem went up stairs to have a talk whilst grandpa was running the shop. In yugi's room Yugi and Atem was sorting out a new decks for each others after they had sorted out a new duelling deck yugi and atem spent the time kissing on the bed and before they went to sleep they was walking an action film which atem was watching carefully during the film yugi had fallen asleep and atem pulled the blanket and wrapped around yugi and turned the film off and went to sleep himself.

The next day yugi woke up because his phone was ringing and it was Kaiba so yugi answered it "Yugi it's me kaiba just to let you know got Atem into the same school as you and the best thing is i have managed to get him in the same class room as you."

Yugi was speechless and said, "Thank you kaiba for your help" then hung up and went back to sleep


	3. Atem's first day

-CHAPTER THREE-

-ATEM'S FIRST DAY-

Yugi and Atem weekend went by very quick and it was monday and Yugi and Atem was getting and ready for school they went outside and atem was worried about his first day at domino high school when they finally arrive went to their class and they sat down at the same desk they had some time for a quick kiss and when the bell went for lessons to begin when yugi and atem's teacher came in to the class and did the regester and noticed that their was a new student and she said, "Can Atem Sennen please stand up?" Atem stood up and said, "Hello I'm Atem Sennen i'm new i hope we get on" he then sat down and everyone clapped. The Teacher said, "Right Thank you Mr. Sennen for that nice indroduction i am your teacher Mrs. Phillps your history teacher right class back to our Anicent Egypt work through out the lesson Yugi had to smack Atem a few time to stop him talking about his past life after the class was over they was on their first break and yugi and atem had a quick Tag Duel of Duel Monsters with Joey and Tea which Yugi and Atem won without losing any life points and then the bell went for the second lesson and it was maths which Atem found boring but interesting not to say the least then a few mintues bell went for lunch which Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and ran to where the lunch room was and was in line with yugi to get their lunch after they had eaten their lunch with Joey, Tristain, Tea and Ryou they went to get changed for P.E and they was playing when atem nearly got hit by the Hockey ball after they had finish their lesson they could go home and on the back to the Kame Game Atem said to yugi, "Well School was interesting" Yugi replied, " Says the one person who nearly got hit in the face with a hockey ball" Atem turned to Yugi and had a big long Snog with him and they got back to Kame Game Shop Yugi said, "Grandpa I'm home" Grampa Answered, " Yugi My boy how did the Pharaoh get on at school? " Atem Answered, " It was Okay Mr. Muto thanks for asking." Grampa answered back, "Atem you can call me Grandpa like yugi does!" Yugi and Atem went upstairs and went to do their homework.


	4. The first Date

-CHAPTER FOUR-

-THE FIRST DATE-

After Yugi and Atem had finished their homework Atem went to find yugi's grandpa to tell him that he and yugi will be going to burgerworld for tea grandpa said, " okay you two lovebirds" Atem looked Shocked that Grandpa Knew about him and yugi dating and as soon Yugi had got ready he and Atem went hand in hand to Burgerworld and when they got their they had just placed their orders and sat down and yugi noticed at one of the tables that Duke Devlin and Serenity Wheeler was sating at a table and noticed that Duke got up and proposed to her and she started to cry and hugged him.

Then Atem noticed that Tea had came into the resterant with a white hair He turned to yugi and whispered, "I didn't know that Tea is dating Ryou" Yugi turned and said, "Me too it said on Duelbook she was single so they must be secretly dating or got together after school" Atem turned back and asked, "Yugi what is Duelbook?" "It is a website on the internet so we can speak to friends who live far away like i have Marik on my account when we get back home i will sort you an account if you want" Replied Yugi Just then Yugi and Atem got their food once they had their burgers they got up and left and went stright to the arcade and one of the children who easily reconised yugi and ran to meet him and the kid, " Mr King of games i can't seem to win a duel with my deck what is wrong with it?" Yugi took the kids deck and looked at every card and saw the kid had not many magic cards Yugi said to the kid, " You need more magic cards in your deck and it will take you far then it might beat Seto Kaiba's deck" the boy ran off with his friends after yugi and atem had finished at the arcade they went back to the Kame Game shop and when they got back they went stright to bed.


	5. The Break Up

-CHAPTER FIVE-

-THE BREAK UP-

A Few weeks had passed since Atem had started at Domino High School and he was getting very high grades in everyone of his classes and all of the teacher had a liking of him which made him happy and sure their was some classes he highly disliked like Math because they was currently going algebra but he had his Yugi to keep him happy when he was depressed and he totally adored going to the library in the school and he was still dating Yugi but no one knew that they was secretly dating not even on Duel book.

The day went slow for Yugi and Atem and during the last lesson on Friday the headteacher said in the school assembly that in five weeks the Year elevens will be having their GCSE and after they have had them they left school everyone Celebrated expect for Atem because he was having a mini headache and was a bit stressed out with the amount of homework he had to do when he got back to the Kame Game Shop then after the class had finished Yugi and Atem was walking to their lockers they overheard a screaming Tea, " YOU B******* RYOU I DON'T CARE HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAY SORRY FOR CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT BITCH" Ryou Shouted back, "TEA SHE WAS AN SOMEONE I WAS DATING WHEN I LIVED IN ENGLAND" "I DON'T CARE RYOU IF SHE IS AN SOMEONE YOU WAS DATING AS YOU PUT IT I SAW YOU TWO SNOGGING OUTSIDE OF CLASS I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" said Tea after she has slammed in Ryou's face Yugi turned to Atem and said in a whisper so that ryou didn't hear him, "Let's hope we don't end up doing something like that." "We won't Hikari you so cute that i would never leave you. Just that moment it started to rain and Atem thought /**/**Gods i thought today could be worst.\\ then in the school car park came yugi's grandpa came and beeped the horn and yugi and atem quickly ran towards the car and got in.

when they got back to the Kame Game shop yugi ran up the stairs two at a time and went on the computer and signed into Duel book and saw that Tea Gardiner Relationship went from in a relationship with Ryou Bakura to Single and said to Atem who had got up into Yugi's room and saw that it was true tea had brokon up with Ryou. Yugi said to Atem, " Do you think we should put that we are in a relationship?" Atem Shook his head and said, "No Yugi I think most people bully you when we get back to school and try to break us up." Then Yugi's phone began to ring and atem picked it up and the caller was Tea and atem passed the phone to Yugi who answered it on the other end Yugi heard a crying Tea yugi said, "Tea what's wrong?" "Yugi Ryou cheated on me with a girl and i don't know what to do" said a crying tea "do what you normally do tea keep your head held high",said Yugi "thanks yugi" then she hung up yugi placed his phone the desk and noticed that atem was on the bed and yugi jumped on top of him and they both shared a long kiss. In the end He broke the kiss and said to yugi they had to get their homework done and they could kiss after it was done.


	6. The secret is out

-CHAPTER SIX-

-THE SECRET IS OUT-

The last weeks before the Year eleven's big GCSE exams they had been doing quite a lot of revision and the amount of work Atem had to do provented him from going on some dates with yugi after school and during the weekend but Yugi knew since they had to get ready from their GCSE's had their relationship on hold for the time being but once it was over they could start going back on dates with each other when the day at Domino high school had finished yugi walked hand in hand with Atem they went stright to burger world because it had a long time since they had been there and they sat down at their nomal table and they started kissing meanwhile in the allyway across the road someone was taking pictures of yugi and atem snogging once they had got enough of pictures and said to themself, "I knew it Yugi is in a relationship with Atem and soon everyone will know it."

The next day When Yugi and Atem got to school everyone just stared at them and one guy said, "Get out go kiss your Boyfriend somewhere else" and everyone muttered under their breath which yugi heard some of thing they said and it sounded like /Queer/ Joey came runnning down the corridoor and said to yugi holding a poster in his hands, "Yug these thing are around the school there must myst be a thousand of them" Joey then handed the picture to Yugi and atem looked as well and they both had a shocked face what picture was of. It was a picture of Yugi and Atem Snogging in burger world and they both wondered who had taken the pictures and postered them around the school and they wondered who would of taken the picture and put it around the school and they tried to recall if anyone might of followed them to burger world but they could not remenber little did they know just around the corridor tea was secretly laughing that she had put out the pictures of Yugi and Atem kissing in burger world around the school after she has stalked them after they had finished school the pervisoly day.

Yugi placed the picture in his bag and through out the day Yugi and Atem had insults shouted at them and when the end of the day when yugi and atem left school and got back home yugi started to cry and his grandpa came rushing into his room and asked," What wrong yugi?" Yugi pulled out the picture that Joey had given him and Yugi's grandpa was shocked and said, "Yugi do you know who took these?" it was Atem who replied to grandpa's question, "No we don't we got to school and these picture was put up." Yugi's Grandpa pulled out his phone and dialled the school number and when someone answered he asked," who was in the school very early except the teachers" the person on the overside of the phone replied, "Well the only person in school expected the teachers was Tea Gardiner." Soloman (Yugi'd Grandpa) hung up and turned to Yugi and Atem and spoke to the pair, " Yugi and Atem the person who had put the pictures around the school was your Friend Tea!"


	7. Why Tea Why?

-CHAPTER SEVEN-

-WHY TEA WHY? -

Yugi looked shocked that Tea had put pictures of him and Atem around the school after she had broken up with Ryou a few weeks ago Atem quickly run out of the Kame Game shop and to tea's house and knocked on the door and tea answered and said, " Heeeey Atem so you've come to tell me that you love me and I want to say I love you too."

"No Tea I don't love you I am here to ask you why tea why did you place all the pictures of me and Yugi around the school?, said Atem "Because I wanted to be your girlfriend since I have met you but since you got your own body you have been more into that small freak", replied Tea "You will never be happy if you keep hate the fact me and Yugi are together then we can no longer be friends", Atem said pretty annoyed "Fine okay I will stop spreading the pictures of you and Yugi around the school and I will try to put up with Yugi dating you and I will stop the rumor of Yugi being gay that is going around the school and I will stop flirting with you and Yugi " replied Tea.

Atem walked all the way back to the kame game shop and went upstairs and and saw Yugi was doing this homework and he did not notice that Atem had enter their room and he sat on the chair and logged on to Duel book and saw that tea had posted on yugi's page saying she is sorry for putting pictures around the school.


End file.
